The MoFlo? AstriosEQ instrument from Beckman Coulter is a high-speed cell sorter capable of 6-way sorting speeds up to 70,000 events per second with 99% purity. The Klimas research group currently has a non-working Beckman Coulter Epics ALTRA cell sorter that has been a core resource to Miami VA investigators. Unfortunately it is 10 years old and not repairable. Availability of a sorter is key to our research. No other sorter is available, either to VA researchers joining in this request or to the other VA researchers who are likely to use this instrument.